foto
by kacang metal
Summary: "Sei, foto siapa yang kau simpan di balik pigura itu?"/drabble/untuk Minggu AkaMido hari #4!


**Foto**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING : **typo, ooc, dan lain-lain.

Untuk ** Minggu ****AkaMido **hari **#4**!

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sepeserpun.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap, lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan mulai bercahaya, dan Seijuurou belum pulang. Saat ditanya, Seijuurou hanya menjawab, "Ingin mampir ke taman kota." Akhirnya, Seijuurou berjalan dengan Daiki yang kebetulan searah. (Itupun atas usul Ryouta).

Berjalan bersama Seijuurou membuat Daiki berkali-kali mendengus. Dan setiap Daiki mendengus, Seijuurou nyaris melempar guntingnya. Akhirnya setelah mereka menempuh separuh perjalanan, Daiki memilih untuk mampir ke _konbini _dan membiarkan Seijuurou pergi sendiri.

Begini lebih baik. Seijuurou bisa menikmati langit yang benar-benar menghitam dan kerumunan orang-orang bermantel karena musim dingin. Dan, uh, tidak ada lagi dengusan Daiki yang membuatnya risih. Yah, setidaknya begitu.

Lalu Seijuurou sudah puas memandang langit yang sukses menjadi gelap setelah dia duduk di antara banyaknya bangku taman.

"Maaf, tapi tempat ini sudah kutempati. Kau bisa menempati bangku di seberang sana,"

Suara itu cukup lembut dan berat hingga berhasil menarik atensi Seijuurou. Mata rubin Seijuurou bergerak dari atas ke bawah. Seorang pemuda (mungkin umurnya sama) dengan mantel abu-abu, celana _jeans_, sepatu kets, syal, topi rajut, dan masker yang menutup separuh wajahnya.

"Oh, aku terlanjur menyukai tempat ini," ujar Seijuurou dan berusaha menatap sepasang zamrud yang tersembunyi di balik lensa tebal dengan _frame _hitam. "Tidak bisakah kita berbagi tempat?"

Pertanyaan Seijuurou hanya dibalas dengan decakan kesal dan segelas kopi disodorkan padanya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Pemaksa," suaranya kembali terdengar setalah mendecak kesal. Lalu ia duduk di sebelah Seijuurou dan menyeruput kopinya. Diam-diam, Seijuurou mengulum senyum dan turut menyeruput kopi gratisannya. Ah, makanan dan minuman yang gratis rasanya memang lebih nikmat.

.

.

Kata Seijuurou, mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu empat puluh tujuh menit untuk menyeruput kopi dan saling berdiam diri. Dia pun memutar bola mata malas dan memilih untuk membuang gelas kopinya serta milik Seijuurou.

"Sudah pukul tujuh lewat limabelas menit. Aku harus pulang."

Mungkin, itu kalimat terakhir yang Seijuurou dengar sebelum sang pemuda pergi.

Setelahnya, Seijuurou selalu datang ke taman kota dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi.

* * *

_Ah, dan Seijuurou menemukan foto pemuda itu tergeletak di atas rumput hijau yang lembab._

* * *

Sekarang, umur Seijuurou sudah dua puluh empat tahun dan telah menikah dengan seorang dokter, Midorima Shintarou.

Saat Daiki, Ryouta, bahkan Atsushi tahu bahwa Seijuurou akan menikah dengan Shintarou, mereka terkejut. Mereka pikir, Seijuurou akan menikah dengan Tetsuya yang menjadi teman baiknya sejak sekolah menengah pertama, bukan Shintarou yang baru dikenalnya di universitas. Tapi, yah, pada akhirnya Tetsuya menikah dengan Satsuki, kok. Jadi, apa salahnya bila Seijuurou menikah dengan Shintarou?

"Aku pulang,"

Lamunan Seijuurou terhenti ketika suara favoritnya mampir ke indra pendengarannya. Walau Seijuurou tahu bahwa Shintarou sudah pulang, ia tetap memilih untuk menatap setumpuk berkas lusuh di atas mejanya. Sekali-kali tidak menyambut kepulangan suami tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

"Sei, mau sampai kapan memandangi tumpukan berkas lusuh itu?"

Seijuurou masih diam. Shintarou mendengus kesal dan melepas mantelnya, lalu menyampirkannya di punggung sofa.

"Sei,"

Baru kali kedua Shintarou memanggilnya, Seijuurou menyahut, "Ya?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandang berkas lusuh itu?"

Seijuurou diam lagi. Shintarou mulai gemas dan menghampiri Seijuurou, lalu tangannya mengacak-acak surai rubin 'istri'nya.

"Shin, rambutku bisa berantakan,"

Shintarou memutar bola matamya malas dan berhenti mengacak-acak rambut Seijuurou. Tapi kini dia memeluk Seijuurou dan menempatkan dagunya di kepala si surai rubin. Lalu mata zamrudnya turut menyelisik berkas yang digenggam Seijuurou, kemudian menggelinding ke lain tempat. Dan sebuah pigura dengan foto seorang anak berusia duabelas tahun dibaliknya berhasil menarik atensi Shintarou.

"Sei, foto siapa yang kau simpan di balik pigura itu?"

Tanpa Shitarou tunjuk pun, Seijuurou pasti sudah tau.

"Oh, dia adalah seorang anak yang membuatku penasaran hingga saat ini," jawab Seijuurou kalem dan memutar tubuhnya agar dapat memandang Shintarou. Rubin bertemu zamrud. "Dan juga cinta pertamaku."

Pada detik selanjutnya, Seijuurou terkejut saat Shintarou menciumnya. Apakah Shintarou cemburu?

"Midorima Seijuurou, bagaimana bila aku berkata," tangan Shintarou menggenggam gemas pipi gembil Seijuurou, lalu memeluknya erat. "Bahwa foto itu adalah milik Midorima Shintarou saat berumur duabelas tahun?"

.

.

.

_ **end**_


End file.
